¿Delirios?
by Izanami Bell
Summary: Alicia ahora esta en un manicomio, pero lo que los psiquiatras no saben es que no se encuentra ella sola ¿ahora quien esta loco? Mal summary


Habia pasado ya mucho desde aquella vez, en que cayo en ese ollo nuevamente y se encontro con un mundo totalmente magico, cualquiera diria sin vacilar que fue un sueño, pero ella sabia perfectamente que no lo era, tenia pruebas que por lo menos consideraba viviente. Sus padres la habian mandado a un siquiatrico desde que la vieron hablando con ese tal gato invisible, quien si bien habia veces que no lo era totalmente, nadie se esforzabo por encontrar su amplia sonrisa. Se encontraba en su pieza que cualquiera describiria como deprimente y gris, sentada en su cama mientras miraba la ventana con barrotes, nevaba

Toco con una mano el vidrio que separaba el exterior frio del interior caliente, una sonrisa solitaria se fijo por afuera. Alicia de inmediato reconocio aquella sonrisa, que atraveso el cristal. Siguio con la mirada esos perfectos dientes y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El se hizo visible, dejando ver su hermoso pelaje y ojos de un verde resplandeciente.

Habia visto gato sin sonrisa, pero sonrisa sin gato ¡Jamas! -

Cheshire sonrio aun mas

¿Sabes? talvez me pueda hacer imbisible pero no pudo predicir el clima - se sacudio un poco de nieve de encima. Alicia peino su melena rubia y fijo sus orbes azules en el techo para luego echarse en la cama como si nada

...Al menos tu puedes salir - resoplo - yo sigo aqui encerrada como un pajarillo en su jaula...Ahh... No lo entiendo alla afuera hay asesinos, terroristas, etc; mientras que yo sigo aqui encerrada - se acomodo una manga que le bajaba por el codo

Los humanos son raros, creen que todo lo raro es imposible - tenia razon, todo lo que los humanos no veian lo tomaban como inexistente, desde que Alicia habia viajado al pais de las maravillas habia cambiado su perspectiva de ver las cosas, sabia que nada era imposible, que podian existir hasta las cosas mas raras que nunca se habia imaginado

¡Ni dudarlo! - dijo sentandose en la cama

Ahh... - suspiro - doy gracias a que puedo desaparecer... En fin ¿Quieres jugar?

Cheshire, no quiero meterme en problemas - dijo negando con la cabeza

¡Oh! pero recuerda que soy un gato, y si no quieres que me convierta en uno de esos horribles gatos domesticos, tendras que jugar conmigo - dio varias vueltas alrededor de Alicia

Ahh... dejame descansar, no todos los dias se tiene a un gato que se hace invisible y viene del pais de las maravillas. Hablando de eso ¿cuando crees que volveremos? - pregunto con mirada nostalgica

Cheshire, aterrizo en los brazos de Alicia - No lo se, pero tengo un presentimiento que me dice que pronto podremos volver a verlos - ronroneo cuando la chica toco su lomo

La pelirrubia toco la oreja de Cheshire y puso un mechon de su pelo de tras de la oreja - Puede que ahora este de humor para ver a la reina roja - rio - Ahora no me importaria con tal de salir de aqui...

Bueno, bueno. Pero aunque estes deprimida, tendras que jugar conmigo - le reprocho y seguido de esto Alicia toco al gato quien se desmaterializo junto con ella

Alicia cruzo la pared como si esta fuera de agua hasta pisar la fria nieve, una rafaga de aire helado rozo su rostro ya visible y palpable. Sonrio y junto con el gato empezaron a jugar en la nieve, aunque se podria decir que Cheshire tenia la ventaja por ser invisible, asi pasaron mucho rato...

* * *

><p>¡¿Como rayos haz salido Alicia? - preguntaba un siquiatra irritado, estaban en un sala oscura, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en una silla con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa. No seria la primera vez ni la ultima vez que se escapara. No tenia miedo ya que tampoco era la primera vez que la sermoneaban<p>

De que hablan yo he estado todo el tiempo en mi habitacion - mintio inosentemente

¿Que dices? tienes nieve en tu ropa - dijo otro a tiempo para que la evidencia no desapareciera

¿Esto? es solo un poco de nieve de la nevera, de cuando saque un helado - un helado flotante llego a las manos de Alicia dejando impresionados a los siquiatras - Gracias, Cheshire - sonrio con cariño y se levanto de su asiento hacia la puerta de salida de la habitacion - Si no tienen mas preguntas me voy a mi habitacion - abrio la puerta que llevaba a un pasillo lleno de puertas

No sabia que pasaria ahora, si la encerrarian y expirementarian con ella como si fuera un fenomeno, o si simplemente la dejarian encerrada para siempre, no lo sabia. El gato ya no estaba a su lado seguramente se habia ya marchado a su habitacion. Estaba angustiada ¿desde cuando su vida se habia vuelto tan compleja? pregunta que retumbaba en la cabeza de Alicia. Queria salir del agujero en que estaba.

Se encontro frente a la puerta de su habitacion, con su mano toco suavemente la puerta, lanzo un suspiro y deseo no estar en ese lugar, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintio que su alma y animos volvian. Era la cabeza de Cheshire con el sombrero del sombrerero, detras de el estaba su amado pais de las maravillas. Cheshire se echo para atras y una mano palida tomo el sombrero de su cabeza, ese simpatico personaje de cabellos anaranjados aparecio extendiendole la mano, seguido de ese conejo blanco con su reloj de bolsillo, tan apresurado como siempre.

Bienvenida otra vez Alicia...-

¡Se hace tarde! -

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
